Five Nights at Freddy's Zombie Apocalypse
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: No one knows why how how it started, but Hell has broken loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Descriptions of Freddy and New characters:**  
**\- Freddy (hefty guy with top hat and suit, brown hair)**  
**\- Chica (buxom, curvy girl with shoulder length hair and cheerleader uniform)**  
**Bonnie (Emo girl, shoulder length black hair, black clothes with a cartoon skull on the shirt, curvy, eyeliner)**  
**Foxy (average size, muscular, red hoodie, jeans, workboots, and scruffy red hair)**  
**\- Jeremy (you already know)**  
**\- John (Vietnam Army Uniform with gear, Vaas' haircut and scars, 6 foot)**  
**\- Greg (Mechanic uniform, scruffy hair, 5 foot 6 in.)**  
**If you guys want to add a character of your own or suggest one then leave a description in the comments and I'll see what I can do. ENJOY!**

"Head for that diner! We'll be safe there!", yelled Mike to his friends. The three men rushed towards Freddy's as fast as they could, while zombies sprinted after them. John looked back at the horde with his M4A1 and opened fire. The rest sprinted through the doors as John turned and entered the restaurant. They quickly shut the doors and blocked them with tables and chairs. The men stood back as they heard banging and yelling on the other side. The men looked at one another in relief that they made it. Mike looked at his friends at looked around the building and finally asked, "How many do you think are out there?" "Hundreds of the things," John replied. "Didn't help that you shot at them, and stop wasting ammo!" yelled Greg. John and Jeff hated one another since they were kids. John walked over to Greg and picked him up by his collar. "You wanna go asshole, then let's go!" John threw Jeff to the ground and began kicking him repeatedly. As Mike was trying to break them up, he heard movement behind him. Mike slowly walked away from his fighting friends and into the party room.

He saw the four animatronics huddled together out of fear that the zombies broke in. He called to his friends and the two men rushed to Mike. The animatronics heard Mike and rushed to him out of joy. Chica was the first to reach him and gave him a hug. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy finally caught up in the group hug. John and Greg walked in and saw the animatronics around Mike. "No wonder we came here," Greg finally said with a smile. Foxy looked up and the men and held out a hand for a handshake. "Ye must be friends of Mike, I be Foxy the Pirate!" Greg shook his hand but John gave him a cold stare of hatred. Foxy lead the men over to the others and introduced them. After they were done, John walked to the kitchen to secure supplies.

Chica watched him from the door curiously. She saw him opening refrigerators and cabinets. "Great, I get to spend the rest of my life eating pizza and drinking soda," John said with a sigh. "You should be thankful that you're still alive!" Chica yelled. John jumped at the sudden yell, slipped on water, and hit his head on the counter. "Holy crap woman! You should know better than to sneak up on a guy in the apocalypse!" Chica laughed a little and helped him up. Foxy ran through the doors, hooked raised, and looked around to see if Chica was okay. "Chica, lass, are ye alright?" Chica blushed at Foxy and softy replied, "I'm fine, thank you." John looked at the two and slowly walked out of the kitchen.

John walked into the party room where Mike was patching up Greg from his fight and Freddy and Bonnie were sitting on the stage talking. John walked over to a table where they had laid they're duffle bags full of supplies. He unzipped his army one and began taking inventory:one flashlight, machete, medicine, bandages, ammunition, a hunting rifle with adjustable zoom scope, combat knife, and a case of cigarettes with special engraved zippo lighter given to him by his daughter...

A tear formed around his eye as he held the zippo. It was silver with an engraved American flag. After holding the zippo long enough, he eventually broke down into tears. He fell to a sitting position and began to weep. Mike, Greg, Freddy, and Bonnie watched as he cried for his daughter. Foxy and Chica walked into the room and saw John on the floor. They looked at the others in confusion. Finally, Greg walked up to him and sat next to him. "It's all my fault, I should have payed attention to her," said John. Greg patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him. John shrugged him off and began trying to light a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

Once John was done with his cigarette, he flicked the remains into a dark corner. Freddy cringed a little, after all it was their home that he was disregarding. John got up from his position and walked casually over to his backpack, unzipped a compartment, and pulled out a canteen. He unscrewed the top and began heavily drinking the contents. Chica shot a look at John and asked, "Hogging all the water? I thought you said ration it?" John groggily turned to face Chica and yelled, "Bitch, this isn't water! It's 100% pure Jack Daniels!" As he yelled this he drank even more from it. The animatronics didn't know, but Greg and Mike did, that this always happened when John thought of his daughter.

John stumbled around the building, either walking into a wall or hitting a door. He eventually found the Parts/Service room backstage. He had second thoughts, but were quickly disbanded as he felt the urge to throw up. He then swung open the door and barged in. Only to slip on a sticky substances and fall to the floor.

John finally awoke from his K.O induced sleep and felt around him. Whatever the substance was, it made a foul stench. He knew it but he just couldn't recognize it. He fumbled for his lighter and lit it. He looked around the room, nothing but heads and spare parts. As he was getting up, he remembered the substance on the floor and looked down. What he saw, no man should ever see. John was sitting in a pool of blood, as black as night. He shot up without hesitation and bumped into a suit in the upright position. He shined the light over the face, only to yell and fall out of terror. The face had two humans eyes popped out of socket and blood still dripping from the mouth. John shot out of the room and towards the stage.

"So Mike, who are your friends?" Chica asked. "Greg's a mechanic for factories that make animatronics, like you guys. As for John, he volunteered to control the outbreak with a handful of survivors. Before that he just rode around the country on a black Harley. When he stopped in town, he looked me and Greg up and we would go to the bar. About 3 hours later, we'd stumble out piss drunk." Mike said the last part with a smile and a small laugh. "But why does he hate us?" Bonnie asked with a shy tone. "It's not you guys, but what happened here. You guys remember the killer and the five children? His daughter was one of them." The animatronics looked at one another and back to Mike.  
"Which one of us?"  
"One of the girls?"

Just as someone spoke, John came sprinting from backstage. When he stopped, everyone looked at his with pure terror. He was coated in blood from when he fell. He had an insane look to him. "Dead. Body. In. Costume." Mike just looked at him and with a calm face said, "So?" Even Greg wasn't surprised, he had worked there before. John looked at them, and then the animatronics in anger. John dashed towards the table, grabbed his rifle, and aimed at Bonnie. "Who dies first?" yelled John. Just as John said it, a zombie crashed through a window and attacked John. The corpse bit John's forearm before John blew its brains out. "Fuck!" yelled John examining his wound. Mike and Greg looked at him in horror. "What do we do now? We can't just shoot him?" John though for a second and began walking backstage. He came out minutes later with a small chainsaw. "You know what to do Greg," he said as he powered it one. He had a rope tied around his arm to cut circulation. "Oh...Shit..." Greg said and John lowered the saw.


	3. Chapter 3

John woke to a searing pain in his left arm, or what was left of it anyway. He stood up from the table they had placed him on and walked to the stage area. As he walked, he thought about the virus. Is it still in him, or is he safe? Only time could tell his fate. He also noticed two things on the table in front of his as he was walking towards the stage. One was a robotic, exoskeleton hand and the other was a chainsaw (EVIL DEAD REFERENCE! WOOO!) fashioned to strap to the nub of your arm. John also noticed a new pair of clothes laying on a table because of his bloodstained uniform. It was his older biker jacket, a pear of boot cut jeans, a belt with a metal skull with red eyes on the front, and black boots. As he put them on, something fell out of the jacket pocket. As he looked down at it, the memories flooded back to him. It was a necklace with the words 'Jenny' spelled out in colorful letters with a chain and the lace. He remembered the day, "The fucker.."

"Come on Dad! We're gunna miss them!" Jenny yelled to her father. John stood up from the booth and walked with his daughter to the stage where the band was performing. As he watched the animatronics play, he noticed a man walking around in a Freddy costume. "He must be the mascot or something," he said to himself. As he said that, he noticed his daughter was missing. John shot up from his seat and looked around for Jenny. He sprinted all around the place until he heard a ruckus coming from behind a door. As he tried to open it, he heard screaming. Small children screaming, and the laughter of an adult. He easily heard Jenny's scream and began kicking at the door. Suddenly, the room fell silent. Just as that happened, he kicked the door off its hinges. He saw the man holding a large knife and in a Golden Freddy suit. John looked at him in horror and then looked behind him. He saw Jenny's lifeless body, sending John into a fit of rage. Hidden under his biker jacket, he pulled a revolver. As he was pulling back the hammer, he heard something coming towards him. As he turned, he saw a fox lunging towards him. He blacked out from a heart attack. He woke up in a hospital and vowed vengeance upon the man. Until he learned of the man's death. Apparently, as he fell the gun went off and soared through the man's skull.

John looked at the revolver with the memory of the man. He slid it back into the jacket's pocket and put the necklace on. He walked toward the stage with a sign of depression on his face. He had the robot arm attached and it was working like a dream. He slumped into a seat and began examining the pistol. He then looked at a clock, it was 2:30 at night. He walked back to the security room, where Mike was sitting with a tablet. "Oh thank God you're awake. We thought you were dead," Mike said with a smile. He then noticed the apparent frown on John's face. "I know it hurts, but this is the only safe place around." John looked at his friend, and with a little smile walked back towards the stage. He saw Bonnie sitting at the edge of the stage, holding something in her hand. John sat beside her and put an arm over her shoulder. Bonnie jumped for a second, only to see John sitting next to her. "What do ya got there?" John asked. Bonnie closed her hands over it and tried to act like it wasn't there. "Nothing, it's just something one of the children left behind one day." John raised an eyebrow as he noticed it slip between her hands. When it hit the floor, Bonnie lunged for it. Before she could grab it, a black boot stomped in front of her. As he picked it up, Bonnie began to slip into a shadow. As John picked it up his facial expression grew to a face of shock. It was a bracelet that has the words printed in heavy metal print 'John, your father'. He turned around to Bonnie with a confused face. As he walked toward her, he finally noticed her eyes. Purple, just like his daughter's eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks and whispered the word, "Jenny?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie only looked at John with a quizzical look on her face. But as John stepped closer, she backed away farther until her back was against the wall. Once she stopped, she looked at John in terror. Just then Freddy and Foxy walked into the room with Chica following close behind them. The first thing they saw was a terrified Bonnie and John walking closer and closer to her with something in his hand. Freddy's protective instincts took over as he ran toward John. Before Freddy could jump, he saw John embrace Bonnie in a hug. "I though I lost you," John said into Bonnie's ear. The soft voice of John gave Bonnie a flashback.

Jenny was standing with her father, waiting for the band to start. As she was waiting she noticed Golden Freddy walking around and talking to kids. She walked away from her father to say hello to GF. Once she said hello, GF looked down at her. "Well hello there little girl, do you want to play a game?" Jenny jumped up and down with excitement. She loved to play games. GF showed her the way to a door with a scratched out panel. As she walked in, she saw 4 other children in there with her. Before she could say anything she heard the sound of a costume taken off. She turned around, only to find a knife in her gut. As she fell to the floor, she saw the others trying to get away. Only they were caught and met the same fate. Before her sight faded, she saw her father kick in the door, aim his pistol, and be tackled by something. Or someone...

Bonnie had tears rolling down her eyes as she returned the embrace of John. "Father," Bonnie said to herself as she began to cry. The others walked towards them is shock and confusion. Bonnie looked up at them and happily said, "John is my father! John is my father!" The group became happy for Bonnie, except one. Foxy slipped away from the group and into the bathrooms. As he walked in, he made his way to the sinks. He looked at himself in the mirror with a hateful look in his glowing yellow eyes.

Foxy was sitting in the storage room, listening to the laughter. But something distracted him from the laughing and applauding children. He saw a rough looking man walking to the back, his hand grasped around something metal. Foxy slipped away and following the man, only to see him trying to kick a door in. Before he could stop him, the door came off and the man was pointing the gun into the room. Foxy's protective instincts detected children and the man with the gun's threat level. It was high. Foxy immediately sprinted down the hallway towards the man. Foxy then tackled the man, but was too late for the gunshot to ring out across the restaurant. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica rushed to the back, only to find a gruesome sight. It was the sight of 5 dead children, a dead man in a Golden Freddy costume, and a man lying on his back with blood pouring out a gash on the back of his head. The toy's reacted the only way they could, they stuffed the bodies into suits and his them away. The only problem was, the suits were occupied by exoskeletons. As for Foxy, they powered him down to stuff one into him and they him back into storage. They locked the door and threw away the key, vowing never to speak of it again.

Foxy bunched the mirror in anger. It was his fault that John's daughter was killed. He walked back into the main room, only to find an angry John standing in the doorway. Everyone else was celebrating for Bonnie. "I know it was you asshole, and you know why I'm here," he said as he was pulling the hammer back on the gun. Foxy was standing in a shadow, how could John see him. But John wasn't talking to him though, he was talking to someone else. John stood in front of a tall, dark puppet with a mask. "I gave your daughter a second chance, why aren't you happy?" the puppet asked in almost a whisper. John looked down at the ground and then back up at the puppet, "But why wipe her memory of me?" The puppet looked at him and finally said, "No child should ever remember a horrifying event such as that..."

John pushed the hammer down on the gun, he wasn't angry anymore. He looked up at the puppet and finally said, "You remember the deal?" The puppet sighed and said, "Yes, but are you sure about this? I mean the price is pretty hefty to pay." John said with a smile, "I don't have to pay anything, you owe me for killing the killer." The puppet sat quietly for a second. The puppet laughed and agreed with John. The puppet began to start chanting and moving its arms. As it did this, smoke bellowed from underneath it, engulfing it, Foxy, and the others. They all panicked as the chanting became louder and louder, until it stopped. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a slender woman with long purple hair, a curvy physique, buxom, wearing a black business coat, shirt, and knee length skirt. She had a rather pale face, but still was stunning to John. John slowly approached the woman and said, "Should we go an explain to the others what just happened, Marionette?" Marionette looked at John with a devious smile. "Might as well. Come on out Foxy, I know you're there." Foxy walked out of the shadows, only to see his new form. (This is when the human descriptions come into play.)

As he walked out, the lights began to flicker, then cut out. The three people turned around to the sound of hands banging on a once sealed back door. The door busted open and about a dozen corpses piled into the hallway.

"Oh fuck me," John said as he loaded his shotgun and powered on his new robotic arm/chainsaw, "this is going to be kick ass."


	5. Chapter 5

BANG! BANG!

Marionette, John, and Foxy came running out of the hallway and into the main room. Steadily, more and more zombies were pouring into the hallway. John turned around and began sawing zombie's heads off with single slashes. "HURRY THE FUCK UP, THERE'S MORE COMING. THINK OF SOMETHING!" John yelled to the others as he held off the zombies. The crew began picking up weapons from around the place. Freddy found a metal pipe, Foxy used his hook, and Greg used a large wrench. "Mike, take the girls to the roof! They'll be safe up there!" shouted Freddy from across the room. Mike grabbed the bag of weapons and supplies and ran to the backstage ladder leading to the roof. As this was happening, John came running back into the main room. "They won't stop coming, y'all get to the roof now!" John yelled as they bolted for the ladder. Freddy shot up, then Foxy, then John. Before Greg could reach the ladder, the zombies tackled him and pinned him against the wall and began ripping him to pieces. "AAAHHHH!" screamed Greg as they began biting and clawing him. Mike turned around and yelled, "Greg!", but was stopped by John. The screaming eventually stopped and John finally spoke, "He was already a goner, there was nothing we could've done. He's gone." Mike backed away, tears in his eyes, and yelled at John, "We could've saved him you prick! He's dead because of you!" The others looked at John with either hate or sadness. Marionette was the only one still on John's side when she spoke up, "We couldn't have saved Greg, at least he's free from this nightmare."

Sunrise:

"Fuck it's bright," said John as he awoke from a weary rest. As he tried standing, he felt something pull him back to the ground. It was a chain and rope around his wrist. "Those sons of bitches," John said to himself, noticing the bag gone. He was also missing his chainsaw arm, shotgun, and knife. Something was different, and he soon knew. Marionette had given him his arm back. Not for a gift, but as a way for him to be left behind. He strained on his left arm until he, broke free. He then stood up fully on the roof. The zombies were gone, thank God, but so were Freddy and the crew. He climbed down from the roof on the outside, fearful of the zombies inside. As he reached the ground, he felt something fall from his pockets. It was a knife, his pistol, and a machete. He picked picked up the machete, slid the knife into a holster around his boot, and put the pistol with about 64 rounds into his jacket's pocket. "It's gonna be a long walk."

Freddy and the others were on the outskirts of town, when they heard Bonnie. She was crying, not because they were leaving their home, but because they left her father. Freddy was done listening to her crying and shouted, "Stop you're crying and keep up. Or else we'll leave you behind too." Bonnie looked up at the bear and screamed, "Maybe I want to be left with my dad? Come on Marionette, we have to find him," she said as she began walking away. Marionette didn't hesitate and walked with Bonnie back towards the city. Bonnie wasn't sure if they'd even find him, but at least they would've tried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the super long time without an update...I actually thought people didn't like this story! OCs will now be accepted to this story  
**

It had been a couple weeks since Bonnie and Mari had split up from the others and soon found themselves wishing they hadn't. They had just lost their vehicle due to it running out of gas and had only their bare hands as weapons. Every time a large horde of the undead would cross their path, they'd have to duck down and pray they wouldn't find them. "We can't keep doing this, sooner or later they're gonna find us. Then what?" Bonnie said as Mari signaled for her to follow when the zombies were gone. "Then we run, it looks like the undead freaks can't run very fast," Mari said as the two continued down the road of the apocalyptic city. But as the two walked down the road, Bonnie's mind kept going back to John and how they left him for dead. Tears even began to form as she began to think about if the zombies found a way onto the roof and he was still handcuffed up there. Mari could see Bonnie's tears and placed an arm over her before she said, "Don't worry Bonnie, I'm sure he's still out there." Before Bonnie could say anything, they heard the loud moans from a horde of undead closing in around them. They emerged from the shadows, from the buildings, and from behind wrecked vehicles. "Uh, Mari..." Bonnie began to whimper as the two women realized they were surrounded and the undead were closing in. But just before a zombie could lunge forward and take a bite out of one of them, the sound of a vehicle's motor echoed through the city. The source of the sound was soon revealed when the Road Warrior's vehicle came from out of nowhere and ran over corpse after corpse. It came to a screeching halt right in front of Mari and Bonnie, both equally scared. Out of the driver's side emerged a muscular man covered in scars, torn jeans with knee pads, black biker boots covered in mud and zombie blood, hokey mask (Brink style) with black blood splattered across the face, and wielding a sledge saw. "Please tell me he's on our side," Bonnie said under her breath as the man cranked the saw and began annihilating zombie after zombie. Mari and Bonnie began looking for a place to hide when the mysterious man yelled, "GET INTO MY CAR, NOW!" Bonnie didn't hesitate and jumped into the back seat while Mari got into the passenger seat. Once the two were inside, the man began backing towards the driver's side while swinging the sledge saw to keep the undead at bay. In one swift move the man jumped into the driver's seat and slammed on the gas to make the vehicle shoot through the horde. Bonnie and Mari eyed the man with caution for a moment before Bonnie began scanning the man's apparel once again. "What are you, some scavenger?" Mari asked as she glared at the man, trying to be intimidating. "No, I'm a father who came back for his daughter," the man said as he held up his wrist to reveal a bracelet. Bonnie gasped in shock as she whispered, "Daddy?"

The car was pulled over on the side of a freeway, the car acting like a cover and a campfire keeping two women and a man warm. Bonnie sat next to John while Mari sat adjacent from him as they spoke to one another. "..When I got off the roof, I kinda decided 'Fuck it, have some fun.' and look where it lead me," John said to the two women, making them laugh. John suddenly saw Bonnie shivering and reached in the back of the car for a blanket for her. "You want one?" John asked Mari, who was reluctant for a moment before she nodded her head. John then grabbed two blankets and passed them out to the two. As Mari and Bonnie wrapped up in the blankets, they could tell John had something on his mind. "John, I'm sorry for what they did. We had no say in what they planned on doing to you. Mike was on our side when they decided to leave you for dead," Mari began to explain to him. But John sighed as he said, "Then where's Mike, huh? He hated me when I couldn't save Greg from those freaks." Mari and Bonnie lowered their heads in sorrow at the mention of Greg's name, remembering that night all too well. "Anyway, I was wondering what happened to you guys after y'all left the pizzeria," John said to lighten the mood for a moment. "Freddy and the others took off while Mari and I stayed behind to look for you," Bonnie said as she began trying to sleep. "Huh, sounds like they're long gone," John said as he wrapped an arm around his daughter and looked over to Mari. "Probably, but there's also a chance they found some sort of safe haven and...started their lives over while we're out here freezing out asses off and hoping zombies don't come out of nowhere and kill us all," Mari replied as she looked back over her shoulder while speaking to John. But John laughed as he said, "Mari, I've lived like this for weeks on end and I'm still around. I have a radio in the car that'll pick up any signal from a safe haven. As it so happens, I was on my way to one when I found you guys. I'm taking my daughter there no matter what and you're more than welcome to come." Mari looked at John for a moment before she sighed and nodded her head 'yes'. John smiled as he lifted Bonnie into the back of the car and opening the passenger door for Mari. She smiled as she got into the car and waited for him to do the same. But as he walked around to the driver's seat, he heard the faint sounds of undead groans coming closer and closer. "Looks like this is our world now..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Savion- Dragonspinner35**

**Shady- Shady da Pirate Fox**

"Is this the place?" John asked as he stepped out of the car and began walking deeper into the small group of houses surrounded by a wall. "This was the place the radio signal was coming from," Bonnie said just before a sniper shot hit the concrete right beside her. Both Mari and Bonnie screamed in terror and hid behind the car while John began frantically looking around. "YOU INFECTED?" a voice called out from atop one of the houses. "NO!" John yelled back in response before the voice asked, "ARE THEY?" Ray once again yelled in response, "NO!" Suddenly, the sound of a door opening came from behind them as a tall man with purple hair emerged from a home wearing military apparel and armed with a Dragunov sniper. "You military?" the man asked as he noticed a tattoo on John's shoulder that resembled the Army Rangers emblem. "Yeah, I was with them trying to contain this shit," John replied, making Bonnie and Mari look at each other confused for a moment before returning their focus to the man with the sniper. "Let me guess, the plan went to shit right?" the man asked with a cocky smile as he slung the sniper over his shoulder while he spoke to John. "More than that, those fuckers came in masses and overpowered us," John said as he gestured for Bonnie and Mari to come out of hiding. "You guys get the radio signal? Well I got bad news, that message is outdated. It should say 'Stay away, none alive'," Ender said as he looked over at Bonnie and Mari before looking back at John. "Damn, then it looks like there's no hope out there," John said as he began looking around at what was originally the safe haven. "Maybe not, but I'm still alive aren't I? We can clear out the undead flesh sores and rebuilding the fence around this place," Ender said as he gestured to the ruined remains of a large barrier around the houses. John nodded his head as he turned to Mari and Bonnie to say, "Go find a safe place to hide while Ender and I work on the fence." Just then Ender spoke up and said, "The house behind me is clear, just chill in there but don't go in the room with the 'X' on the door. I have...an attack panther in there, don't ask by the way, and I don't really know how she'll react to strangers." Bonnie and Mari nodded their heads as they grabbed their bags from the back of John's car and began making their ways to the house. "Alright, what do we need?" John asked when the two men were alone. "We need to get some more metal, tools, and some barbwire to line the top of the fence," Ender replied as he pointed towards the fence and towards a store easily seen a mile away. "Alright, I'll get the gear while you protect Mari and Bonnie," John said as he began making his way to his car before Ender stopped him. "Take my truck, you can haul more gear," Ender said as he gave John a set of keys. John nodded his head as he got into the truck and began driving towards the store to get the gear. As he drove through the city streets, he saw business with boards on the windows and messages like 'Everyone dead, God has forsaken us!' scrawled across the wood in either paint or blood. "This world really has gone to hell," John said to himself as he turned into the parking lot of the store. Just as John pulled in, there were a few undead wandering around the parking lot. John cursed under his breath as he remembered that he left his weapons back with Ender and the others until he felt under the seat and found a crowbar. "Better than nothing," John said to himself as he stepped out of the car and immediately bashed a zombie's brains in as it tried to attack him. Just as one was about to attack him from behind, an arrow shot through its head. John turned around just in time to see a panda wearing jeans, boots, and black hoodie with the ying-yang symbol on the chest. He was wielding a bow with an arrow already drawn to shoot another zombie while sporting a katana as his melee weapon. "Who the hell are you?" John asked as he gripped his crowbar tightly and cracked it across a zombies face before it could bite the panda. "Savion. You?" the panda replied as he drew another arrow to stab a zombie in the forehead while John pried the crowbar free from a zombie's skull. "John," John replied as he lost grip of the crowbar and decided to just go bare handed. But as he was about to attack a zombie with his fists, Savion drew his katana and sliced the zombie's head off. When all the zombies in the parking lot were finally gone, the two were able to actually speak to one another. "You here for the safe haven?" John asked, Savion nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, my friend and I are," Savion said as he whistled and gestured with his hand at an alleyway. Out from the alleyway emerge a vixen with red fur and wearing a blue pirate coat with gold buttons on it, gold earrings, and a pirate hat. The vixen had blue eyes, long blonde hair with pink streak, and had a gold sword in her sheath. "Two of ya? I'm sure Ender has enough room for everyone," John said as he gestured for the two to follow him into the store to retrieve the supplies. But as they walked towards the store, he saw a gun store out of the corner of his eye on the other side of the street. "You guys get the gear, I'll get whatever guns and ammo is still in that gun store," John said as he handed the two a hastily scribbled list of supplies before going to the gun store.

Savion and Shady waited beside the truck with the supplies already in the back when John came running from the gun store with two massive duffel bags full of guns and ammo. "THE MILITARY SET UP A POSITION IN THERE! BRING THE TRUCK AND WE'LL LOAD UP THE REST!" John said as he placed the two duffel bags in the back and began running back. Why was he running and he seemed so scared of what? "What's wrong man?" Savion asked before John placed a pair of binoculars into Shady's hands and pointed towards the shadows of an alleyway. Shady stared for a moment before she dropped the binoculars and began helping John pack the weapons, leaving Savion with more questions than answers. He looked over at the alleyway for a moment, only for some spawn of Satan to slightly reveal itself. It was a Boney staring the three right in the eyes as it waited for darkness to attack, and the shadows were approaching. "THAT'S THE LAST OF THEM!" John yelled as he grabbed Savion by the shoulder and pushed him into the cab of the truck while Shady hopped in the back. The truck tires skid out as it shot out of the parking lot and back towards the safe house.


	8. Chapter 8

The truck came skidding to a halt and was soon followed by John, Shady, and Savion quickly getting out and grabbing the gear in the back before running towards the safe house. Ender stood at the front door when John ran past him and said, "Grab the rest of the gear in the back and bar up every window and door now. Those _skeletal demons _are on their way." Ender needed no further explanation as he began helping Shady and Savion with the military gear John had picked up while Bonnie walked out in time to see the newcomers and her father freaking out about something. "Dad, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked, only for John to quickly reply, "Get back inside, grab a knife, and stay away from the doors and windows." Bonnie didn't question her father due to the look on his face saying it all and grabbed the knife before she ran back inside. "John, we need to talk about some-" Mari said as she approached John before he accidentally pushed past her and continued to unload the truck's gear. Once the last of it was unloaded, John and the others began quickly reinforcing the window barricades with spare wood they collected from the city before they left. "Dad, what's going on?" Bonnie began to ask as she became more and more frightened. "Something's coming, but don't worry because I'm here for you," John replied as he lead her to a living room, sat her down on the couch away from the windows, and made his way to one of the bags to grab a gun. "Shady, match every magazine of ammo and bullet with its gun," John ordered, Shady nodding her head as she began sorting the magazines of ammo and bullets. While she did that, John grabbed an AK47 w/ Acog sight and a satchel of magazine that he himself had sorted out before he began making his way upstairs. On the second floor of the house was a small opening in the barricades of a window that allowed a person to shoot through. In this case, John aimed out the small opening and into an approaching fog. "Fucking hell...Ender, do we have any flares to draw them away?" John whispered to Ender, who held up three of them. John quickly snatched them, lit two of them, and tossed them into the fog to see what was coming. No Boney's were coming but there were too many zombie coming and those barricades wouldn't hold them off. John began shooting zombie after zombie in the head while Ender suddenly turned and began running towards a backroom. "So much for sniper backup," John muttered to himself as he reloaded the rifle and continued to shoot. But as he reloaded a second time, he heard growling coming from behind him. He turned just in time to see Ender shoot past his head and kill three zombies at once with one bullet. "Fucking hell man! That's my head!" John said in a whisper/yell towards the sniper, who laughed as he fired another shot. The two men shot zombie after zombie for what felt like years until the threat was lowered to where it would just be a few stragglers trying to break down their barricades. "Looks like most of them are gone," Ender said as he slung his rifle over his shoulder and walked with John down to the living room...where he almost shit himself. Bonnie was sitting on the couch petting, and John still couldn't believe his eyes, a panther resting on the couch with her and its head in her lap. "I-I'm not even gonna ask," John said as he placed the AK47 down and sat in a chair next to the couch. "Yeah, I stole her from the local zoo when shit hit the fan! The thing will tear those undead freaks apart and not get infected!" Ender said with a laugh as the panther realized Ender was in the room and walked over to his side. "Shady, what guns and how much ammo do we have?" John sighed as he looked over at his AK47 and then back to Shady. "We got basic hunting rifles, ammo for those that'll last us a while, a couple flares, a jug or two of water, canned food, and a couple medic kits," Shady replied as she gestured to the pile of guns and supplies on the other side of the room. "That's enough to last us maybe a week before we have to get out of here and find more food," Ender said as he checked his magazine of ammo in his Dragonov sniper. "We can't stay here forever, you guys know that right?" Savion said, Shady nodding her head in agreement. "We don't have to...because someone sent some sort of communication over that radio Ender has in his room," Mari said with a smile, making all eyes go to her. "What was it about?" Bonnie asked, breaking the silence. "Up north, there's a safe haven the military has set up...but it's too far away though," Mari replied as she hung her head in sadness. Everyone was silent for a moment before John suddenly remembered something and asked Savion, "How far can an 18-wheeler go with a full tank?" Everyone was silent for a moment before Savion replied, "800 miles, at the least. Why?" Everyone soon realized what John meant when he had a look on his face that meant he was thinking. "I saw an 18-wheeler in town when we grabbed the gear. If we can refuel it and load it with as much gear as we can, we have a chance to get to that safe haven..."

_Next morning..._

John and Savion ducked behind a wall as a horde of zombies stumbled by before they could see the two. Once they were out of sight, the two got up from behind their hiding spot and began searching a parking lot. "Alright, take this spray paint and paint an 'X' on the cars you got gas from," John said as he handed Savion a can of red spray paint. Savion nodded his head as he grabbed a small tube and his gas can before making his way over to a car to start siphoning the gas. While he did that, John kept an eye out for any zombies with his AK47 so Savion could get the gasoline. "This one's tapped out," Savion said as he sprayed an 'X' on the side of the car to mark that they'd taken the gas out of it. "Alright, get on to the next one," John said as he gestured with his AK47 towards a car wrecked into a convenience store. "You get the gas, I'll try and find anything we can use," John said as he handed Savion a Colt M1911 and then proceeded into the store. Just as he expected, the place was a complete mess. Shelves broken and tipped over, blood splattered on the walls, and half-eaten rotting corpses from either men that offed themselves or zombies they killed before they died. "Fucking hell, nothing," John grumbled to himself as he began walking back over to Savion. But just as he was about to say something, Savion turned and shushed him before he gestured off to the end of the street. John ducked behind the car with Savion as he pulled out a pair on binoculars they'd brought with them and searched down the street for the cause of Savion's panic. Sure enough, there were three people walking around as if they were looking for something. One was a female and the other two were men, the men carrying melee weapons and the woman carrying a rifle. "Shoot the chick before we attack the dudes?" Savion asked, John thinking for a moment before replying, "No, it'd be a waste of ammo. Leave them be." Before Savion could say anything one of the strangers said, "Chica, I don't think this place is safe. Didn't you see that red 'X' on that car back there?" Savion was confused for a moment before he looked over and saw John glaring at the strangers. Before he could react, John stepped out from behind cover and began running at the strangers. "YOU THREE FUCKERS ARE DEAD!" John yelled as he fired a burst at the three strangers, making them scramble for cover. "JOHN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Savion yelled as he came out of hiding and ran towards John to stop him. Savion was able to tackle John to the ground and disarm him while Chica, Foxy, and Freddy came out of hiding. "Thanks kid, that guy's crazy. Wait...where's Bonnie and Mari?" Freddy asked as he looked around for a moment while Savion helped John back onto his feet. "Someplace safe...I hope..."


	9. Chapter 9

When John and Savion made it back to the safe house with their new guests Bonnie was the first to exit the house and run to her father to help him with the gas cans, soon stopping when she saw the three familiar people with John and Savion. "FREDDY, CHICA, FOXY!" she exclaimed as she ran and hugged her old friends. "Bonnie! I can't believe it!" Freddy said as he returned the hug along with Foxy and Chica. Mari heard the commotion outside and soon came walking out from inside the house, soon getting pulled into the hug by Bonnie and Chica. John was silent as he carried the gas cans into the garage to store it with the others while Bonnie had a reunion with her friends. Ender could tell something was wrong with John as he followed Ray to the garage and helped him pour the gas from the gas cans into a larger container located on the back on a trailer. "You good?" Savion asked, immediately getting a response when John had poured out the last liter of gas and threw the empty gas can into the wall. "Those fuckers are the reason I nearly lost Bonnie and Mari in the first place. I trust them about as much as one of those undead flesh sores," John grumbled as he walked over to a tool bench in the garage where he had a map of the entire town and some points on the map marked with red pins. "We checked here, here, and here...now all we need is that 18-wheeler to transport us," John said as he rubbed the back of his head as he began to think. "That 18-wheeler was fucked up, that thing couldn't go 10 feet without the engine quitting," Shady said as she entered the garage, startling Savion for a moment. "Damn...what else can we use?" John asked as he looked back down to the map and began thinking, Savion and Shady beginning to think as well. "WAIT, I saw a prison bus that was parked near the town hall! If that still works then all we have to do is beef it up with some defenses and fill it with fuel!" Shady said, Savion nodding his head in agreement. "I'm pretty good with tools, I could fix it if we had to," John said as he marked the spot where town hall was located on the map with a red pin. "Really? You waited till now to tell us this?" Shady asked with a raised eyebrow. "There wasn't a situation where that knowledge would be needed," John replied with a smirk. Shady and Savion shared a laugh with John for a moment before Bonnie walked into the garage to speak with her father. "Dad? Can I speak to you...alone?" Bonnie asked as she looked towards Savion and Shady when she said 'alone'. The two nodded their heads as they left the garage, leaving John and Bonnie standing in silence. "Dad, I know you hate Freddy and the others...but they're my family and I-" Bonnie began to say before John slammed a fist down onto the workbench. "That family chained me to the roof of the pizzeria, probably did the same for Mike, and now you want me to sit by and wait for all that shit to happen again," John growled. "But dad, they were worried you were infected! They didn't want to risk you turning and killing us!" Bonnie said in an attempt to plead her friends' cases. "SO YOU CHAINED ME TO THE ROOF AND LEFT ME TO DIE?! YOU'D RATHER LET ME SUFFER UNTIL I FINALLY DIE AND COME BACK?!" John yelled in disbelief, the plan when said out loud finally making Bonnie realize its folly. Before she could say anything Ender came rushing into the room with a terrified expression on his face, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "Bonnie, leave for a second," John said as Bonnie quickly left the room so the men could speak in peace. "It's Shady...she's bit!" Ender said in a whisper/yell to John, who looked at him in disbelief for a moment before Ender continued. "She went to the bathroom, the door creaked open, and I saw the bit on her forearm! But...it doesn't look infected whatsoever!" Ender said, the last part definitely catching John's attention. "Where is she now?" John asked just before Shady slowly walked into the room. "Before you guys say anything, I know you guys know about the bite and let me explain. Savion works with the military...he was taking me up north so I could meet up with a scientist. He claims my blood can actually be the cure for this whole thing," Shady said, making John and Ender look at her for a moment before John looked back at the map. "All the more reason to fix that bus, but if we're gonna get to the North I'm gonna do this mission the only way I know how. Ender, follow me to that military outpost we saw a couple days back..."

John loaded the last magazine of ammo into the pouch on the military vest, he was now wearing Marine gear he and Ender found at the base. Ender wore the same apparel and also returned with more gasoline for the bus along with the _actual _bus itself. "Runs like a dream," John said with a smile as he cut the bus off and began walking inside. "Nice uniform," Mari said with a laugh when she saw him in his new gear. "Nice new gun too," John said as he gestured to his new M4A1 w/ Acog sight. "Alright, let's get this bus ready to go," Savion said as he carried a set of tools into the bus to start taking apart the seats to give the bus room to put their gear aboard. Meanwhile, John forced Freddy and Foxy to begin welding sheets of metal onto the sides of the bus and iron bars on the windows. "Shady, where's Bonnie and Chica?" John asked as she noticed their absence. "They went to that house across the street to grab some of my reserves," Ender said as his panther, apparently named Freckles, emerged from the house and climbed onto the bus. "Looks like she's already ready to go," John said with a laugh as Bonnie and Chica came walking out from the other house with large bags stuffed with supplies. "Alright, now that John and I raided that military outpost everyone should be able to get a pistol," Ender said as he walked onto the bus and came out with pistols for everyone in the group to have. "B-but I've never shot a gun before," Chica said as Ender placed the gun in her hands. "You think a walker's gonna care if you've shot before?" John said coldly towards her, earning Bonnie's glare of disapproval. "Don't worry Chica, I'll protect ya," Freddy said as he acted like he was flexing a muscle, this soon stopping when John elbowed Freddy in the side. "Hey, less talk and more welding," John said as he gestured to the metal sheets Freddy had yet to weld onto the bus for protection. "Don't worry Bonnie, I'll show ya," Bonnie said as the two walked out behind the house to find some old cans or bottles for Chica to practice on. "Wow, what a girl. She's kind and knows how to shoot," Foxy said dreamily, this kind of action was once again stopped by John. But this time it was when John placed the barrel of the M4A1 to his back. John then walked over to where Shady and Ender were standing to discuss the plan a little more. "No one is to know about you and no one will know until we get there," John said to the two, Ender and Shady nodding their heads in agreement...


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll take first watch," Ender said as he walked to the attic of the house with his sniper, John nodding his head as he walked with Bonnie to where she'd be sleeping for the night. "Hey dad, thanks for letting Freddy and the others stay," Bonnie said, John rolling his eyes in response. "You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep like I did when you were a little girl?" John asked, making Bonnie think for a moment before she nodded her head 'yes'. John complied as he grabbed a chair while Bonnie laid down under the covers on the bed. "Ain't this a familiar sight," John said with a smile as Bonnie looked up at the ceiling while she tried to sleep. "...You want me to try and sing you that old lullaby I used to sing to you?" John said with a smile. Bonnie laughed as she said, "If it'll make ya feel better, sure I will." John then cleared his throat as he began trying to remember the words to the song:

_"Oh bury me not on the lone prairie_  
_Where the coyotes wail and the wind blows free_  
_And when I die don't bury me_

_Beneath the western sky on the lone prairie_  
_Oh bury me not on the lone prairie_  
_These words came soft and painfully_  
_From the pallid lips of a youth who lay_  
_On his dying bed at the break of day_  
_But we buried him there on the lone prairie_  
_Where the rattlesnakes hiss and the wind blows free_  
_In a shallow grave, no one to grieve_  
_Beneath the western sky on the lone prairie_  
_Oh bury me not on the lone prairie_  
_These words came soft and painfully_  
_From the pallid lips of a youth who lay_  
_On his dying bed at the break of day_  
_On his dying bed at the break of day" _

When John finished the last lyric of the song, Bonnie was already fast asleep and Mari was leaning in the doorway of the bedroom. "Even though she's a teen, you still find a way to make up for the childhood she missed out on," Mari said making John shake his head. "Whatever happened to that fucker that killed the children?" John asked, noticing Mari look nervously around as she tried to think of a response. "He...found his way into a suit and was reborn as an animatronic. But we locked him away underneath the pizzeria and even if he escaped he probably got torn apart by the zombies when they broke into the pizzeria," Mari finally said as John gave Bonnie a goodnight kiss on her forehead before he walked out of the room with Mari. "Mari, I know this probably doesn't mean much but...I just wanna let you know that you and Bonnie are all I have left in this world and I'm gonna make sure nothing-" John began to say before Mari placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "If you're trying to say 'I love you', then I love you too," Mari said with a smile before she embraced him in a passionate kiss. "Yeah, that's what I was gonna say," John said as he and Mari walked to where they'd be 'sleeping' for the night.

_**Next morning...**_

"Everything ready to go?" John asked as Savion and Freddy loaded the last of the gear onto the armored bus. "Everything's all set. We got the map, we got enough fuel and food, and we've got a handsome Marine to guide us," Mari said as she winked at John, making him turn bright red. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE LOAD UP!" John yelled as he gestured for everyone to get onto the bus, Ender and Freckles being the last to leave the house. "You think we're gonna make it all the way up North to get Shady to that scientist?" Ender asked as Freckles got onto the bus and immediately curled up next to Bonnie as she sat against the wall. "Only time can tell us that, but we won't know if we stand here all day," John replied as Ender boarded the bus and John got into the driver's seat. He shut the doors and started the bus, quickly shifting into drive as their journey went underway. The bus handled with ease and ran over zombies as if they were nothing, meaning their journey may run smoothly after all. Meanwhile Foxy was standing at the back of the bus with his focus on Bonnie petting Freckles. 'Come on, that thing hasn't attacked anyone! Talk to her!' Foxy thought to himself as he slowly began making his way towards Bonnie. Before he knew it, he found himself sitting a few inches away from her and slowly scooting closer and closer. "Foxy, you need something?" Bonnie asked curiously as she continued to pet Freckles on the head. "Um, not really. I was just kinda...um...forget it," Foxy said as he stood up and began walking away, until he felt Bonnie grab his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya off," Bonnie said with a laugh, Foxy nervously laughing as he sat back down next to Bonnie and trying to ignore Freckles growling at him. "So...John's decked out in Marines gear, was he in the military?" Foxy asked, Bonnie shaking her head in response. "I can faintly remember the day my dad took me to the pizzeria, but I do remember he wore some kind of patch on his jacket that looked like something from the Marines," Bonnie said as she began to try and remember what John wore that day. That day. Foxy suddenly heard Bonnie's failed attempts to try and hold back tears as she began to sniff and wipe away tears from her eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry about bringing that up. I bet John wishes he could've saved you that day and give you the childhood that bastard stole from you," Foxy said as he draped an arm over Bonnie and brought her in closer to him. John watched from the mirror as the two sat closely next to each other and Mari could see John really wanted to shoot Foxy. "They like each other, what's wrong with that?" Mari asked as she sat down next to John as he drove the bus. "Father instincts, that's all," John replied as he stopped focusing on Foxy and Bonnie and more on a problem ahead of them. It looks like a military barricade that had long been overrun, but it still blocked their path. "Come on, help me clear a path," John said as he picked up the M4A1 and gestured for Foxy to follow him out of the bus...


	11. Chapter 11

John slowly opened the door to the outpost and stuck the tip of the barrel of the M4A1 inside as he prepared himself in case there were any undead inside. "Clear," John said as he opened the door completely, letting the light enter the outpost and reveal the entire room to them. Foxy nearly threw up all over himself when he saw the corpses of the men who were in charge of defending the barricade but instead blew their brains out before the undead could brake in. "Search the room for any weapons and ammo, I'll try to find any medical supplies or food," John order to Foxy, who had given up on trying to hold it back and was throwing up in the corner. John simply shook his head as he began looking through various backpacks and cabinets inside of the outpost the previous owners had been using. Inside he found a couple first aid kits and some basic medicine for random illnesses while Foxy finally began searching the bodies for any ammo or weapons. "Found a couple boxes of pistol ammo," Foxy said as he tossed them to John, who tucked them into the large military backpack he was wearing. "That it?" John called out just as he heard the sound of a shotgun cocking behind him. He turned to see Foxy holding a Mossberg shotgun and a belt of shotgun shells across his chest. "Good to see you found something more useful than that stupid hook," John said with a laugh as he began walking out the door with Foxy following behind him. "Hey, that things gotten me out of a couple jams before," Foxy said with a laugh, John laughing with him as well. The two men began making their ways towards the barricades on the road to try and move them to allow the bus to get through so they could get on their way. "On three?" John asked as he placed a shoulder on the barricade to move it, Foxy doing the same and nodding his head in response. "One...two...three!" John yelled as he and Foxy began grunting and straining to move the barricade off the road. After a couple moments, the barricade began to move towards the side of the road while the bus slowly began to drive forward. "One...last...push," John grunted as he and Foxy finally pushed the last part of the barricade off the road and into a ditch beside the road. "Alright, let's go," John said as he made his way to the entrance of the bus...only to suddenly raise his arms in surrender.

Foxy was confused for a moment and was out of sight when John motioned for him to stay hidden with his foot while someone on the bus stepped off the bus with a crossbow aimed at John. The owner of the crossbow was a cartoon-style brown bear with a top hat and bow tie while a light blue rabbit stepped out of the back of the bus with a machete and leading Mari, Bonnie, and Shady with the tip of the blade. Finally, a yellow chicken with a curvy body, pink short-shorts, and a bib across her breasts that said 'Let's Party!' armed with a baseball bat with nails lead Freddy, Chica, and Savion out. Ender was suddenly thrown out of the bus from the exit by a pink and white vixen with some sort of strange metal thing growing from her back that was holding Freckles in the air by the throat. "Look what we have here in our part of the woods!" Toy Freddy yelled to the others, all of them laughing in response. "TOY FREDDY! IT'S ME, FREDDY!" Freddy yelled just as Toy Chica hit Freddy at his lower back with the end of the baseball bat. "Does that mean I'm supposed to let you go?" Toy Freddy asked with a laugh, his smile revealing blood stained teeth. "See, we found out during this whole ordeal that human flesh tastes pretty good...no wonder those zombies love it so much," Toy Chica said with an evil smile as she licked Bonnie's cheek, leaving a bloodstain on her cheek. "YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN AND I'LL-" John began to yell before Toy Bonnie backhanded him across the face to silence him. "That's it, tenderize the meat," Toy Freddy said as Toy Bonnie laughed insanely. Foxy's eyes were close to shooting out of his skull at the sight of the now cannibal toy animatronics. But he regained his thoughts as he aimed the shotgun's sights on the back of Toy Chica's head, the shell already in the chamber and ready to fire. In a split second, Foxy fired the shotgun and shattered Toy Chica's head into plastic pieces and metal parts on the concrete. When this happened John grabbed his M4A1 and shot a round into Toy Freddy's torso to make him drop the crossbow to the ground. Ender ducked into the bus, grabbed his sniper, and shot a round that split Freckles from Mangle's grasp. Freckles landed on the ground and made quick work of ripping Mangle's throat out and killing her viciously. Toy Bonnie panicked and attempted to slice at Bonnie, which was thwarted by John placing the barrel of the assault rifle to her head and pulling the trigger. Toy Freddy lay bleeding out on the pavement as he tried reaching for his crossbow and was stopped by John stepping on his throat before placing the machete Toy Bonnie had been using to his forehead. "Good job, Foxy," John said to Foxy over his shoulder as he revealed himself to the group. Bonnie ran and jumped into his arms to embrace him in a tight hug while John stabbed the blade through Toy Freddy's skull.

"I knew them, and I've never thought of them as that crazy," Freddy said in disbelief on the bus while Ender took his shift of driving at night. "This world can make people crazy, make people resort to primal instincts," John sighed as Mari lay sleeping on his shoulder. Foxy nodded his head in agreement while Bonnie rested her head on Foxy's lap as she slept. "You did good, kid," John said as he gave Foxy a thumbs up, Foxy smiling at John's complement. Freckles was purring lightly and resting his head on Ender's lap as he drove down the dark street in the night. "How much more gasoline do we have?" Shady asked Savion as he took stock of their supplies again. "Plenty to get us there still, and now we've got more medicine thanks to John and Foxy," Savion replied as he handed Shady a first aid kit to replace the bandages on her zombie bite. Shady smiled as she threw the dirty bandages out the window and began wrapping the new bandages around the bite while also taking some pain relievers to ease the pain of the bite. "You really think there's a safe place waiting for us?" Bonnie asked with a yawn to John as he looked out the front window of the bus. "...I know there is..." John replied as he placed a hand over Mari and prepared to sleep himself...


	12. Chapter 12

**thenewfoxyxchicaforever - Ghost and Janna**

"Um...John? We got a problem," Ender said as he gently shook John awake, stepping back when John stirred and finally awoke. "What is it? The zombie apocalypse started all over again?" John asked wearily as he rubbed his eyes and stood to his feet. He soon received his answer when Ender pointed out the front windshield of the bus and into a large city they apparently had to pass through. The food supplies were completely depleted and the medicine was running dangerously low, meaning Shady didn't have anymore bandages and painkillers for her wound. The bite wasn't spreading throughout her body like most zombie bites would a normal person, it was simply in the same place and caused her much pain at certain times. "It's a big city, there's bound to be drug stores and food markets," John said as he grabbed his gear and began making his way towards the front of the bus with Foxy following behind. "I know but...I feel like we're being watched," Ender said as he opened the door of the bus for Foxy and John to exit. "Oh good, I thought I was the only person feeling that," John whispered to Ender as Foxy stepped off the bus and waited for John to follow behind him. "Keep the doors shut unless you see me or Foxy. Got it?" Ender nodded his head in understanding as John exited the bus, Ender shutting the doors behind him.

"Okay, Ender was right about this place having an eerie vibe to it," Foxy said nervously as he cocked his Mossberg shotgun and held it tightly in his hands. John also felt nervous about walking through the foggy city streets and gripped his M4A1 tightly and making sure to look back over his shoulder. "Look, I think I see a drug store," Foxy said as he pointed towards a store on a street corner. "Alright, move up," John said as he slowly began walking towards the store, Foxy following behind him and watching his back while they walked. But once they reached the doorway to the drugstore John could hear a voice coming from the other side of it. It was a feminine voice and it sounded as if she was talking into a radio to another person. John slowly opened the door and began creeping inside with Foxy following quietly behind him as well. The drug store was dimly lit and all the shelves were still in place, except near the counter where whoever was here had formed a wall around the counter for protection. "Who is it?" Foxy whispered as John peeked around the corner towards the counter, where he saw a curvy and busty young woman with pink hair and peach colored skin. "Yes, I saw the bus out there! Wait...two of them got out? Well where are they?" the woman asked as she suddenly became panicked when the person on the radio told her about the two men exiting the bus. "Do we show ourselves?" Foxy asked as he shifted forward a hair to speak to John, accidentally knocking over an empty can from a shelf. "WHAT WAS THAT? WHO'S THERE?" the woman asked as she became startled and raised a sawed-off shotgun from behind the counter. "She's armed, you really wanna take a chance and reveal yourself?" John whispered back to Foxy as he returned his focus to the woman as she slowly began walking out from behind the counter. "We're friendly, we're not gonna hurt you," John called out to the woman to try and ease her mind so she wouldn't blast them with the shotgun. This proved to be futile when the woman accidentally pulled the trigger on the shotgun and shot one of the shells out towards the wall, barely missing John's Marines helmet. "Okay, she's got one shell left and there's two of us. You wanna take one for the team?" John whispered back to Foxy, who glared at him in response. "Just a suggestion," John laughed to himself, picking up his serious tone when he began trying to coax the woman into letting them walk away from this alive. "Ma'am, I was with the US Marines before this outbreak. I just wanna help you," John called out to the woman to try and calm her down a second time. "Yeah? And how did the military handle this? Does all this look under control?" the woman asked sarcastically as she slowly began walking towards the two as they hid behind a shelf. Just as John could see the tip of the barrels of the sawed-off he quickly grabbed the gun and raised it to the ceiling, making her shoot the roof with her last shell before disarming her.

"Okay, now that was definitely not needed now was it?" John asked as he removed the sawed-off from her hands and left her unarmed and standing in front of Foxy and John. "What now? Loot the store? Kill me? Rape? Kill then rape?" Janna, the woman who was previously trying to kill the two of them, asked with a certain tone of 'I hate you' to her voice. "Really? What gave you the idea that we'd do that?" Foxy asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion, Janna beginning to realize that these guys didn't want to hurt her. "So I'm guessing you guys are the ones with the bus?" she asked as she began walking to the counter to sit on it as she spoke. "Yeah, we're running low on supplies and we thought this city had some," John replied as he looked around at the various military crates of rations, weapons, and ammo behind the counter. "Yeah? We got plenty here, I'm sure Ghost won't mind it," Janna said with a friendly smile as she stood from the counter and began making her way towards the crate. *click-click* "We're not that stupid," Foxy said sternly as he aimed his Mossberg shotgun at Janna, John suddenly seeing she was going for a revolver. "GREAT, FIRST WE GET ATTACKED BY CANNIBALS A COUPLE DAYS AGO AND NOW WE'RE HAVING TO SHAKE DOWN A WOMAN FOR SUPPLIES!" John yelled in anger as he kicked over a shelf in a fit of fury. "Hey, don't get all crazy and start wrecking the place. You can't really trust people nowadays," Janna said calmly as she placed the revolver in her back pocket and proceeded to sit down on one of the crates to relax again. "Hell, I knew that," John sighed as he leaned against the wall and began searching his various pockets on his tactical vest for his cigarettes and his lighter. "You still smoke? You know that'll kill you faster than a zombie?" Janna asked as she watched John light one and begin calmly smoking inside of the store. "Coming from the woman who just tried to blow our heads off," John said as he exhaled a large cloud of smoke into the air of the drug store. "Point taken," Janna said just before the sound of a door opening and closing came from the back of the store. "Janna, I saw the guys coming this way and I heard the gunshots. Are you-" a young man with a wolf ear for one ear, a red eye and a purple eye, and purple hair that went to his neck. The man was wearing blue knee-high boots, ripped up brown pants, a purple ripped shirt, and a large hook attached to his hand. "...Hey Ghost, meet John and Foxy," Janna said with an innocent smile as Ghost inspected Foxy and then John wearing Marines gear and smoking a cigarette. "You with the military?" Ghost asked suspiciously as he eyed John for a moment. "I was...then shit hit the fan and I bailed out with a couple buddies of mine," John replied as he finished the cigarette and flicked the remains into a corner. "You here to rob us or some shit?" Ghost asked as he raised the hook to John's throat as a threat. "No, we're here to get supplies. If you guys want to come with us up north to where the safe haven is there's enough room on the bus for your gear and yourselves," John said as he gestured out the drugstore and towards bus. Suddenly, they heard shooting coming from that direction and John was already out the door...


	13. Chapter 13

"WHERE DID THE HELL THEY ALL COME FROM!" Freddy yelled from atop the bus as he fired a couple rounds from a pistol into the massive horde converging on their position. "SHUT UP AND KEEP SHOOTING!" Ender yelled as he fired a shot through three zombies straight through the head. Chica, Mari, Bonnie, Shady, and Savion were inside the bus making sure none of the horde could brake in. This involved Chica and Mari shooting zombies through the windows while Bonnie, Shady, and Savion stabbed at the zombies with knives or machetes that were laying around the bus. Freckles was outside the bus, running around and ripping the heads off the zombies before they could either bite him or get near the bus. John, Foxy, Janna, and Ghost arrived just in time for a small portion of the horde to notice them and charge at them. "Time for the fun to start," Ghost said as he raised the large spiked hook attached to his hand and charged right at the horde approaching them while John and Foxy began shooting. As one of the zombies finally got close to Ghost, he brought the hook straight up through the bottom of the zombie's head. When he pulled the zombie's head off its shoulders, he brought the hook with the decapitated head of the zombie straight down onto another zombie's head. Janna was given a pistol from John and was shooting zombies that began getting too close to her while Foxy blasted their brains all over the ground when they got too close to him. John was already pushing through the zombies to try and get to the bus to help the others fend off the horde from the bus. But after a few minutes, he found himself completely surrounded and out of ammo for his M4A1. When he reached for his pistol he found and empty holster and remembered giving it to Janna for her defense. "ALRIGHT, COME AT ME YOU LITTLE SHITS!" John yelled as he slung the assault rifle back over his shoulder and drew his combat knife to fight them hand-to-hand. When a zombie lurched at him, he dodged and stabbed the blade into the back of its head before yanking it out to repeat the process. Bonnie had just removed her machete from a zombie's skull when she saw her father fighting off the undead all around him as they grew closer and closer. "ENDER, GET MY FATHER OUT OF THERE!" Bonnie yelled to Ender as he reloaded his sniper for another round of shooting. Suddenly, Freddy jumped from atop the bus and began pushing through the zombies like a lineman in football. When he reached John, he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and the two began running back to the bus. "You're crazy, ya know that?" John said as the two pushed through the undead corpses towards the safety of the bus. "Yeah, but you saved us so me saving you makes us even," Freddy replied as they finally reached the bus and began running aboard. But as they boarded the bus, a group of zombies all grabbed onto Freddy and began trying to pull him out of the bus and into the horde. "AUGH! HELP ME! PLEASE GOD HELP ME!" Freddy yelled in terror as zombies began scratching and biting at him, one already sinking it's teeth into Freddy's bicep. "FREDDY, NO!" Chica screamed as she jumped down from atop the bus and began pulling the zombies away from him. "CHICA, GET OUT OF THERE!" John yelled, too late to warn her of a zombie that tackled her to the ground just as Freddy was pulled from the bus. Their pain-filled screams echoed through the city as John and the others watched in horror from the bus. Janna, Ghost, and Foxy had just pushed their ways aboard the bus and sealed the doors behind them to hopefully keep the undead out. "DON'T SHUT THAT DOOR! FRECKLES IS STILL OUT THERE!" Ender yelled as he used the end of his sniper as a blunt object to smash a zombie's skull. But to his utmost fear, he heard a familiar roar from outside the bus as zombies swarmed the pinned down wild cat. "FRECKLES, NO!" Ender yelled as he stood from the driver's seat of the bus and began trying to pry the doors open. "LET'S GO!" John yelled as he jumped into the seat and slammed on the gas and began flattening the zombies in the bus's path.

The bus finally came to a stop on the side of a rural highway, where Ender stormed off the bus when the doors swung open while pushing John. "YOU LEFT HIM!" Ender yelled as he threw his sniper to the ground and swung a miss at John. "I COULD'VE SAVED HIM!" Ender yelled as he swung again, this time catching John in the jaw and sending him to the ground. "OR WHAT ABOUT FREDDY AND CHICA! IT WAS YOUR FUCKING IDEA TO GO EXPLORING!" Foxy yelled in anger as he too stormed off the bus towards John. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO START YELLING, ASSHOLE!" John yelled as he stood onto his feet and punched Foxy in the jaw. Bonnie and Mari had just stepped off the bus when they saw Foxy fall to the ground, blood dripping from his jaw, and John standing over him while preparing to fight Ender. "DAD, STOP!" Bonnie screamed as she ran and grabbed onto John to try and pin his arms to his side. But this resulted in him accidentally throwing Bonnie to the ground and slugging Ender in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards for a couple steps. Foxy saw this and quickly jumped onto his feet and speared John into the ground before he began repeatedly punching him. Janna and Shady watched from the bus while Savion and Ghost ran out of the bus to try and break up the fight. Savion threw Foxy off John and Ghost held him back while Savion helped John to his feet. "This has happened to every group Ghost and I have been in," Janna said to Shady under her breath as the two watched the men wrestle to gain control of the fight. "They begin to fight, guys start placing blame, and then sooner or later someone gets shot," Janna continued as John dusted himself off and turned to help Bonnie up from the ground. "I know...Savion and I have been through the same thing," Shady said as she watched Bonnie stand onto her feet and John dust her off before returning his attention to Ender and Foxy. "Look, I'm sorry about Freckles and I really am. Freddy saved my life and we tried saving him, Chica tried saving him and ended up getting herself killed. If we don't get Shady up North this'll all be for nothing!" John yelled as he pointed at Shady and then North. "...I know, I know...I'm sorry man," Ender said after a couple moments of him taking in deep breaths to calm himself down. But Foxy, on the other hand, seemed to keep that level of rage he'd already reached and was keeping to himself. "Bonnie, are you alright?" John asked as he turned to face Bonnie, who nodded her head in response. "Alright, everyone on the-" John began to say before a loud gunshot echoed through the air. All eyes turned to see John collapse to his knees with a gunshot wound in his shoulder and Foxy holding a pistol with smoke coming out of the barrel. "FOXY, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bonnie screamed as she fell to her knees next to her father as he clenched the wound in pain. Ender and Savion both aimed their guns at Foxy while Shady disarmed him. "You're gone...you're done," Ender growled as Bonnie and Mari helped John back onto the bus while Shady and Savion grabbed Foxy and began walking towards a tree with a roll of ducktape and a small knife. When they threw him against the tree, they began taping him to the tree while placing the knife at the end of his feet. "If you value your life, you'll figure out how to get out of here before the hordes show up," Shady growled as she and Savion turned and began walking back towards the bus. "WAIT, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! BONNIE! MARI! HELP, FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY!" Foxy began yelling as he kicked and strained to get free from the binds. But they paid him no mind as the bus slowly began accelerating away from the young man, leaving him in the darkness of the night and the sounds of approaching footsteps echoing behind him.

"Dad? You alright?" Bonnie asked as Mari finished applying the last of the bandages on John's wound. "Yeah...I'm fine," John replied as he stood and began making his way towards the front of the bus where Ender was driving. "You alright?" John asked as he sat down on the floor next to the seat, Ender as silent as the night. "I'm fine...you ready for this to be over?" Ender asked with a laugh, John nodding his head in response. "Things might be looking up, it's a straight shot from here..." Ender said with a smile.

**PART 2 WILL BE STARTED IN THE FUTURE!**


End file.
